


Keep Moving Forward

by urbaninja



Series: Everyone Lives [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Everyone lives, Gen, Keep moving forward, holy crap they're all going to chorus it's finally happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new information is revealed, five individuals must decide what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Moving Forward

The news comes as a surprise.

It had been a typical breakfast affair. Florida came in after going for a run. The TV was on, but no one was particularly paying attention, more engrossed in their food and plans for the upcoming day. 

At least until the bulletin comes up and all eyes are on the TV as the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee makes an appearance, along with a number of armored figures. One of which is very familiar. 

York drops his fork.

“Carolina?” he says, disbelief in his voice. 

“Those are the Reds and Blues from Blood Gulch,” Florida adds with just as much surprise. And a hint of joy. “What are they doing there?”

“So who’s that last guy? The one in the blue armor…” asks Niner, glaring at them as if trying to get them to shut up. Their chatter was making it hard to hear the report.

“Those yellow stripes,” South mutters. “It can’t be Wash, can it?”

“I do believe it can,” says Wyoming as the TV announces the names of those who brought down Project Freelancer and assisted in the arrest of Dr. Leonard Church. No one really hears the rest of the broadcast.

Everyone is too shocked to say any more.

\--

Having been late for breakfast, Florida sets about to do the dishes as everyone leaves the table to get on with their own tasks. Or at least, he tries to do the dishes. Mostly he just dumps them into the sink in a daze, his mind miles away. 

In a box canyon with two bases at either end and no way in or out to be precise. He knew the Reds and Blues had survived the events of the canyon, but he thought that they’d all been separated, and gone on to lead different lives. He never imaged that they’d get back together, but he’s pleased that they have. And that they’ve accomplished so much. 

He thinks about getting in contact with them again, although they might be surprised to find their leader back from the dead. (How often does that happen after all?) And it would be nice to apologize for everything. After all, he never really got the chance to explain himself. At the same time, he wouldn’t really know how to go about it.

“Hey, Florida?” 

Florida turns, finding York.

“What is it, York?”

“You don’t think that we’d be able to find out where they are, do you? Like, if we contacted the news station or something?” There’s eagerness in his voice, and Florida knows what motivates it. 

“That might be a good place to start. I bet we could find out some information online as well. I think the piece mentioned they were going home. Though…I can’t say I know where that is.”

“I thought you worked with the Reds and Blues before?”

“I did, but I don’t know if any of them would consider Blood Gulch home. As fond as I am of that place, it’s not exactly the best place to put down roots.”

Any roots that were put down would likely shrivel up and die before they’d had a chance to settle.

York nods, looking a little disappointed. “Guess it would be a long shot.”

“I don’t know. I think contacting the news station’s a great place to start. And if not, now that they’re known, finding leads shouldn’t be too difficult. Especially between my sources and Reg’s.”

York looks like he’s going to say something more, but then decides against it.

“Was there something else, York?” Florida asks, “You know I’m all ears.”

“It’s just…do you think she’d want to see me?” There’s no need for Florida to guess who she is.

“I’m sure she would, York.” 

“Yeah, but after everything that happened….”

“It’s in the past. And while Carolina can hold a grudge, I don’t think she’d hold it against someone she thought was dead. Believe me, a reunion like that can be a great starting point.”

York looks a little skeptical, but a smile is starting to play at his lips.

“That’s a good point, Florida. Thanks. I’ll get on contacting the news station, and seeing where we can go from there.”

“You do that York. Let me know if I can help at all. I’d like to find them to.” 

“Great.”

Feeling renewed, Florida starts to tackle the dishes. But he can’t help feeling that something has shifted.

\--

York had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Florida sometimes. While there were times where his unending optimism got overwhelming, it came from a good place, and the intention, to make someone feel better, was always there. Taking those feelings, York sat down at an old computer they’d managed to scrounge up, and began looking for ways to contact the news station.

Although the moment he opened the Internet he was already stymied. He’d been so surprised by the appearance of Carolina, he had failed to take note of what news station, never mind what channel, they had been watching. He got up to go ask Florida, but instead nearly collided with Wyoming.

“Sorry,” York said hastily, and typically Wyoming brushed it off with an eye roll. “Do you know what channel we were watching earlier?” 

“Channel five, morning edition,” Wyoming replied automatically. “Thinking they might know more?”

“Figure it’s worth a shot. Florida thinks so to,” he added to Wyoming’s skeptical look. It was something of a secret weapon, as Wyoming always seemed to have trouble going against Florida for reasons York could not begin to comprehend. 

“Don’t you want to see them to?”

“While it is somewhat comforting to know that they are alive and apparently doing very well, I feel I’ve no reason to do so. And outside of Carolina, the last time any of that crowd saw me; we were on opposite ends of a conflict where I failed to kill them. Not exactly the grounds for a happy reunion.” 

York couldn’t really come up with a response to that. Though he couldn’t really disagree with what Wyoming said.

“Why are you so determined all of a sudden? I was under the impression that you and Carolina had a terrible falling out.”

“That’s why,” York heard himself say. “That’s why I’ve gotta do this. I feel like I need…not really closure, but I have to say something. I mean, it was my fault, I didn’t trust her. And I have to apologize for that, and maybe, you know, try again? If she wants to. I won’t force her. A lot’s happened since then and I feel like…it just feels like its time I moved forward, you know?”

There was a long silence. 

York was surprised at himself. He hadn’t really meant to say all of that, and to Wyoming of all people. But now that he’d said it, and was reflecting on it, he realized it was true. If he didn’t say anything, then why had he done all that searching in the first place? 

To his further surprise, Wyoming shrugged.

“I’ll see if I can find anything from my contacts.”

“Thanks Reg…”

York smiled, and turned back to the computer. Something had shifted, and he felt ready to take it on.

\--

Wyoming doesn’t really have any opinions on the news. What he told York was the extent of his feelings on the matter. They were alive and well, and he had no desire to see any of them again. Tucker especially, given that he was the one bit of red left in his ledger.

On second thought, it might be nice to meet him again, just to clear that up. Although Butch probably wouldn’t be too happy about that. He’d really gotten to close to that mission. 

He returns to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea and finds South sitting at the kitchen table. She’s staring at the newspaper and Wyoming knows that she’s not reading it. Against his better instincts, which seem to be failing him a lot these days, he sighs and gets her attention.

“I’m making tea. Do you want a cup?” 

“I’m good. I’d rather have a stiff drink.”

“Bit early in the day for that. I’ll make the tea strong.” South doesn’t object. 

The tea is made in silence, and that silence continues for a bit as they both sit at the table and drink. Its South who finally says something.

“So what do you think of all this?” 

“Largely ambivalent, honestly. You?”

“About the same. I don’t care about those red and blue guys, but the last time I met Wash and Carolina…both meetings didn’t go well.”

“Same here. Somehow I’m not surprised by the knowledge.”

“It’s just…why wasn’t there any news of North?”

Wyoming is quiet for a bit, taking that in. He does a quick review in his mind and realizes that the other Dakota is the only freelancer not accounted for. Tex was around, appearing here and there like a shadow. Maine was in the veteran’s facility. Wash and Carolina were somewhere (Wyoming had not caught the location) and they were all in the house. 

“I’m sure…he’s fine. He can take care of himself.”

“Yeah, but…Freelancer’s gone. And I’m sure if he were still with them Wash and Carolina would have vouched for him in terms of anything legal. But there’s just. There’s nothing.”

Her mouth opens like she wants to say more, before deciding against it. Wyoming doesn’t need to extrapolate too far that she’s worried that he’s dead. Somehow, Wyoming doubts that.

“Well, we can assume two things. One that he wasn’t with the Director when they found him and is currently somewhere else in the galaxy. Perhaps another base, perhaps he was transferred. Who can say at this point? Two, he’s dead. Given the fact that a lot of us are supposed to be dead and somehow avoided that misfortune, I’m willing to bank on the former.”

South’s expression is uncharacteristically unreadable. Wyoming decides to continue.

“I believe that York is looking for information on where our friends have headed off to. I said I would reach out to some of my contacts. Perhaps we can do the same for records on North. It is…something.”

South seems to brighten at that. Wyoming wonders when he started to care about that sort of thing.

“Yeah, do that.” She finishes her tea and gets up. “I’ll see what I can find to.”

She leaves the mug in the sink and Wyoming at the table. He glances down at his mug and figures he ought to get started. 

Something’s changed and he’s not sure he likes it very much. 

\--

Once she gets up from the table, South realizes she didn’t really have a destination in mind and goes outside. The energy in the house has changed. Like someone’s hit play after being on pause for so long. South doesn’t know how she feels about it. She figures she probably won’t know until she hears something about North.

That’s what really gets her. How much she wants to know what happened to her brother. Once they were separated, South always figured she would be fine on her own. Away from his constant badgering and overbearing concern. It would be freedom. And it was, in a way. But she missed him just being there, being able to check in with him and have some piece of home. Having someone to talk to who didn’t seem to blame you for everything.

Needing to do something, anything, she began to attack the yard work with a vengeance. 

“You missed a spot!” Niner’s voice comes over the lawnmower and South glares at her. She looks to where she’s pointing and indeed there’s a patch she missed. Out of the way of the pattern she was following as well. She thinks about stopping in frustration, but then decides to keep going. Might as well get it done.

She doesn’t expect Niner to hand her a beer afterwards, but she takes it and the two sit outside in silence. 

“So how are you doing?” Niner asks. South almost chokes on her beer. Everyone’s acting weird today, since the news dropped.

“Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re doing yard work. Usually that’s York’s job, or Reg’s if I bully him into it.”

“I just needed to do something and it’s weird in the house.”

“Tell me about it.”

They drink in silence for a bit longer. 

“What do you think about it all?” South asks, her gaze on some clouds as the sky starts to turn from blue to pink.

“I think like everyone else, I’m glad they’re alive. Good to know that Freelancer’s gone for good. Serves ‘em right for making me command.” 

South can’t say she disagrees.

“Florida and York are trying to get in contact.”

“I know. I wouldn’t mind seeing Carolina again, but I also can’t get out of my head how weird it’s going to be.”

“Yeah. Me to.”

They’re quiet for a bit longer, before Niner takes the bottles and goes inside the house. South stays out a bit longer, wishing that things didn’t have to change.

\--

Several weeks later they’re all gathered around the kitchen table again. The TV isn’t on this time. Instead there’s a pile of papers and notes. 

“Alright, well, based on the resources, here’s what we’ve got,” Florida begins. “According to the news station, the Reds and Blues, with Carolina and Washington, boarded a ship that would take them “home.” Whether that was Blood Gulch or Valhalla, they didn’t say. However, somewhere out on the outer reaches, their ship went dark and disappeared.”

“From what we’ve heard, that area has seen a large amount of disappearances in recent months, possibly years,” York added. “All of them seem to be around a planet called Chorus.”

There was a general murmur that no one had really heard of the planet in question.

“However,” York continued, “Charon Industries, who I assume we’re all familiar with, seems to have an interest in that planet. And there’s a lot of movement out there.”

“Interesting fact about Charon Industries. The CEO is one Malcolm Hargrove, who also happens to be the Chair of the Oversight Subcommittee,” Wyoming added. “Which took over Project Freelancer’s assets once everything fell apart. Some might call this an insignificant detail, but we’re lucky they did, as we were able to get our hands on some personnel files. Particularly this one,” he said, holding up a document and offering it to South.

“This is a transfer document,” she said, and gasped when she saw the name on it.

“So, what you’re saying is, you think that everyone’s on Chorus. Including North?” Niner summarized. Florida nodded.

“Everything seems to fit. Almost too perfectly which makes me a little nervous. But that’s what it all points to.”

“And what does this mean for us?” 

“Well, I don’t know about any of you, but I want to go there,” York said, “If that’s where everyone is, I gotta find ‘em. Things don’t seem good there, so if I can help out, I will.” 

“I admit, I stand with York on this one,” Florida spoke up next. “I want to see them to.”

“I’m going.” South spoke suddenly and fervently. “If North’s there…I gotta go.” 

“Guess someone will have to supervise,” Wyoming said with a shrug. 

Niner was speechless. She had had a feeling when the news report had hit, that it would cause a change. But she hadn’t expected something like this. It was weird to think that the people who had barged into her house were now all going to leave it on what could be a wild goose chase. 

“And how are you going to get there?” She heard herself asking.

“Well, that’s the thing,” Wyoming began. “It’ll have to be carefully given that ships have been running afoul in that area. It would probably be best if we had our own pelican. Did a stealth run, something like that.”

“Can any of you fly?”

“No. But you can,” York replied, almost knowingly.

“Did you really think we were going to leave you behind?” Florida asked, with the same expression. 

“But my leg…” Niner began, referring to the injury that had grounded her. She hadn’t flown in ages. She was rusty. But the idea of doing something like that, a stealth run down to a planet avoiding god knows what along the way? She couldn’t help but feel excited.

“Is fine. We all know it,” South rolled her eyes. Wyoming placed a hand on Niner’s shoulder. 

“Fine,” she said, but she was smiling now. “When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> See you on Chorus!


End file.
